


Kaito Accidentally Starts A Therapy Group

by visceraboy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ...later tho, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pure Gokuhara Gonta, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceraboy/pseuds/visceraboy
Summary: Kaito keeps bringing people he's concerned for to his workouts with Shuichi. They should have just called it the Mentally Ill Bastards Club.





	1. Kokichi

Kaito paid a lot of attention to his fellow class-mates, and that included perpetual liar Kokichi Ouma. He couldn't say he was particularly fond of the short leader of evil, but he felt something off about Kokichi. That's why he found himself knocking on Kokichi's door before going to pick up Shuichi for their nightly training. The groggy, still pajama-clad boy groaned and opened the door, his tired eyes quickly turning to a glare. He wasn't in the mood to be woken up.

"Hey! Sorry, uh-" he paused and placed a hand on the back of his neck. "You, uh, wanna come train with me and Shuichi?" his smile faltered. He felt the rage permeating off of Kokichi.

But to his shock, Kokichi's anger soon melted.

"Shuichi, you say?" he said with a grin. "Alright, fine, just lemme--" before he could finish his sentence, Kaito had excitedly grabbed him by the hand.

"All right!" he said excitedly as he led the young boy down. Kokichi searched for his words, but before he could, he was ringing Shuichi's doorbell. Shuichi came out, and Kokichi could feel his eyes on him. He smiled, but his gut lurched with fear.

"Hey, Kaito..." he said, still eying Kokichi. "And, ah... Kokichi?" he looked at him with confusion. "Why are you here... And in your pajamas?"

Kokichi took his hand from Kaito and opened his mouth to explain, but Kaito quickly talked over him.

"He's gonna be training with us!" he said excitedly, then ruffled Kokichi's hair. Kokichi wanted to break his arm.

"Stop--" he growled as he pushed Kaito away. "Yeah, and numb-nuts here didn't give me time to change. Good thing my jammies are cute." the last part was oozing with his faux childhood innocence as he shot a coy look to Shuichi. Maybe he was into dudes that looked younger... Wait, that'd be fucked up, wouldn't it? The coy grin quickly faded. He really liked his pajamas, though. They were purple and green with little clown faces.

Shuichi looked nervous as he shut his door behind him. "Okay..." he said slowly, then grinned in a forced manner. "I'm ready."

The three boys were out in the grass quickly, and Kaito quickly took charge again, ordering them each to do 50 push-ups. Kokichi rolled his eyes. Whatever, he could always just lie about how many he did. He eyed Shuichi as much as he could, the short sleeves of his button up revealed old scars down his wrist and a white binder, sticky from sweat. Kokichi flushed at the sounds and sight of Shuichi, then looked away, trying to remember how many he did. His arms hurt. All of his joints hurt. He looked to Kaito and saw he was sweating as well. His short sleeves showed his thick arn hair that revealed that no, his hair wasn't naturally purple. He was either a brunette or black haired. Kokichi let his arms collapse.

"D-dude, you okay!?" Kaito asked, concerned for Kokichi's well being.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry..." Kokichi said, turning his head in the wet grass so he could look at Kaito, who'd layed next to him. He could still hear Shuichi grunting on the other side of him. He furrowed his brows before he spoke again. "I think you should be more concerned about Shuichi..."

"H-huh?" Shuichi said between his gasps.

"Huh? Why?" Kaito looked extremely concerned suddenly. "What's up, Shuichi?"

"N-nothing, I don't know what he's-"

"He's exercising while binding." Kokichi stated as he sat up and looked at Shuichi, gauging his reaction.

His reaction didn't disappoint him. He looked shocked as his arms gave way, allowing him to fall. Kokichi chuckled. He would have laughed harder if he were not scared for Shuichi's well being.

"He's doing what...?" Kaito said, looking between them for answers. "Like... Like a wound or something?"

"I mean, maybe that, too, but I'm more concerned about his chest. Care to explain, Shuichi?" Kokichi rose a brow as he glanced to Shuichi.

Shuichi was already on his knees, his cheeks red. Kokichi felt uneasy in his stomach as he watched the boy fidget and look away. He sighed in annoyance-- not at Shuichi, but at his own impatience-- and allowed his impulsiveness to do the talking.

Kokichi lifted his pajama top to show a white tank top underneath. It was enough to keep his small chest flattened in any given outfit he wore, considering he always wore baggy clothes.

"... You're girls?" Kaito asked, cheeks flushing.

Kokichi wanted to punch this bastard.

"No, you idiot! I'm transgender!" he yelled angrily as he shoved his shirt back down. 

Kaito's face turned pinker.

"O-oh! Sorry, sorry. Just... Lifting your shirt isn't enough to really tell me anything, dude." he said with a slight nervous giggle. "It's cool. One of my moms is trans, too." he said as he leaned back. "And I'm nonbinary, so..."

Kokichi felt all his rage melt.

"Okay, cool, so," he said anxiously as he gestured to Shuichi. "Shuichi?"

"Oh," Shuichi looked like a deer in the headlights as the attention turned to him. "I, uh... I'm binding my chest right now,"

"DUDE!"

Shuichi and Kokichi flinched.

"That is literally so fucking unsafe, don't you have like, a sports bra!?" Kaito yelled in a mix of fear and anger.

"Ah, yeah, but..."

"But?"

"They... Don't keep my chest flat." 

Kaito shook his head as he giggled. "Dude, we're training. You don't have to care about your chest here."

"And," Kokichi started. "If you really don't wanna go out in a sports bra, I could move the table and couch in my room. We could do it there."

Shuichi's cheeks turned pink as he smiled. "Ah... Thanks,"

Kaito smiled.

"Then, that wraps up training for today!" Kaito said as he stood, clapping his hands together. "But, uh... Can I talk to you alone, Kokichi?"

Shuichi glanced at Kokichi, but Kokichi simply nodded. "Alright, whatever."

"Then, uh... Bye." Shuichi said as he backed away, his cheeks still pink as he hurried to his room.

It was just Kaito and Kokichi now.

"So, lemme guess!" he almost sounded excited as he started talking. "Because I showed you my chest, you've decided you're gonna fuck me, huh?" his words were bitter and sharp, and they cut into Kaito.

"W-What?" Kaito almost looked pale all of a sudden. "Dude, I wouldn't..." he sighed and shook your head. "You're trying to mess with me, huh?"

Kokichi cocked a brow and hummed in acknowledgment.

"Like... I'm pretty concerned, dude."

Oh.

"Most habitual liars do so because of bad shit they went through or because they're, like... Sick." he sounded like he was half quoting from memory and half bullshit.

"Well then, I'm not most habitual liars." Kokichi said coldly. "I lie because its fun. Just because I worked out with you doesn't mean you can psychoanalyze me, dumbass."

"I think that's a lie." Kaito said boldly.

Kokichi glared up at him. Who did he think he was? Certainly not someone worthy of calling out his lies, that's for sure.

"You think you're smart, huh?" Kokichi sounded dead as he spoke. "You don't know shit. You don't know me."

Kaito was quiet for a moment. Kokichi grinned one of his signature creepy grins at him.

"You're right."

... Huh?

"I don't really know you. All I know is that you're a liar, and you love Shuichi."

... H u h ? 

"You really are an idiot." Kokichi spat. "I don't care about anyone here! Why would I fall in love, huh?"

But that was a lie.

He's fallen in love twice now.

"Whatever, but... Remember, we really care about ya, Koki-nut."

"... That's the dumbest nickname ever, Kaito." Kokichi said flatly.

"Then you do better!" Kaito said, smirking.

"Kait Cat."

Kaito suddenly looked tired. Kokichi smiled.

"Whatever, I'm goin' to bed!" Kokichi giggled as he walked off, leaving Kaito alone in the dark.


	2. Maki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki joins in.

Despite it being about a week now, Kokichi still wasn't entirely used to his new work-out routine with Kaito and Shuichi. It didn't help him adjust when Kaito brought Maki into it, but she hardly spoke to him or Shuichi. Kokichi understood why she wouldn't speak to him; he DID call her out as an assassin in the middle of breakfast, but why didn't she speak to Shuichi?

Kokichi was knocked back into reality as his arms collapsed under him.

He was shocked that Kaito didn't comment on how skinny he was.

"... Is he okay?" Maki's light yet serious voice cut through his haze. Kokichi felt hands on him. He quickly sat up, looking at everyone with a wide grin.

"Gotcha!" he announced loudly as he tossed his hands up. His smile faltered as he saw no one smiled back. "What? It was a joke!" he said, still scanning his adoring crowd.

"... Are you okay?" Shuichi said quietly, scooting closer to Kokichi. 

"Yeah, you looked super spaced out, then you kinda just..." Kaito trailed and glanced to Maki.

"Your arms gave out." Maki said. 

"Yeah, then you just stared into space some more until Maki said something." Kaito also got closer, placing a hand on Kokichi's shoulder. His voice was a hair above a whisper when he spoke again. "Have you ate today? I know you're like... Super thin, and-"

Kokichi snatched himself away and stood quickly. "I'm fine-" he almost yelled, then his stance wobbled. He stumbled and, despite his best efforts, fell back on his butt. He felt everyone's gaze on him. "... I ate some chicken nuggets this morning, I'm fine." he mumbled.

"And that's all?" Maki asked, her voice slightly wavering. 

"Why do you care?" Kokichi eyed her as he sat criss cross. 

She didn't care for Kokichi, but this was hard to watch. Kokichi glared at her and rubbed his arm.

"... I ate dinner." he said, looking at her eye brows as if they were the most interesting part of her. (To be fair, they were interesting. One had a scar going through it, so there was a patch where there was no hair.)

"That's a lie." Shuichi said.

"How do you-"

"I was in the dining hall from when Kirumi started cooking until it closed, and you were never there." Shuichi said, glaring. "You have to come to the dining hall for dinner. You only had breakfast, didn't you?"

Kokichi smiled lightly and tilted his head at Shuichi. "You caught me. Yeah."

"Why didn't you eat dinner?" Kaito asked.

"I went to bed early." Kokichi said, shrugging. That was another lie.

Kaito shook his head and wrapped an arm around Kokichi's shoulders. "Dude..."

"If you went to bed, why did you lie?" Shuichi was still suspicious. 

"Because Maki's staring daggers into me!" Kokichi said as he pouted, and clinged to Kaito. "I got scawed, Shuichi..." 

Maki's cheeks lit up red as Shuichi giggled. 

"... You're an idiot." Maki said dismissively as she stood. "I'm going to bed."

Kaito smiled up at her, ignoring Kokichi whining about how mean Maki is. "Good night, Maki Roll!" he called to her as she walked off, leaving the three boys all alone.

"So! Are we gonna keep on or?" Kokichi said, situating himself into Kaito's lap.

"H-Hey! I'm not your boyfriend, or Santa, so get off!" he said, nudging the thin boy.

"Yeah, you dont have enough beard to be Santa." Kokichi said, placing a finger on his cheek, like an innocent child lost in thought. "And I have way better taste than you." he said sharply as he crawled off of Kaito's lap, flashing a wink at him.

"What the hell, man, I'll have you know, back at home, all the girls thought i was hot as fuck!" 

"Then all the girls back home have shit taste." Kokichi said as he stood. 

Shuichi laughed as he watched the two bicker.

"Shuichi, am I ugly?" Kaito said, distressed.

"... Uh," Shuichi's cheeks lit up pink as he froze. He heard Kokichi giggle. "K-Kokichi, don't be rude!" he stammered as he stood. "I, uh... Have to pee! Bye." he said quickly as he turned and practically ran, his cheeks stinging with blush.

Kaito's shoulders slumped as he watched Shuichi leave, then he heard Kokichi wheeze with laughter.

"He thinks you're hot!" he said between laughter and wheezing.

"What?" Kaito said, his cheeks turning pink. "N-no, he-"

"He got so embarrassed he had to say he had to piss then ditched!" Kokichi smiled as he returned to Kaito's side. "Besides, I was lying."

"What?"

"You're a snack." Kokichi said confidently, looking to Kaito. 

Kaito's cheeks got pinker.

"Jeez, Koki-nut..." he looked away and sighed. "You're exhausting." he smiled and placed a hand on Kokichi's head. Kokichi smiled wide. 

"... You really think he thinks I'm..."

"Yeah."

Kaito couldn't get any pinker.

"Oh."

Kokichi cocked a brow and looked at Kaito, smiling.


End file.
